The closet
by luvme123
Summary: MakoHaru fluff. :) Nagisa locks Makoto and Haruka in a closet and feelings are admitted. Possible Trigger Warning for anxiety. Oneshot.


"Makoto, do you like anyone?" Haru asks curiously as he folds his blankets up and puts them in a box, "Because if you did, you should probably tell them before you leave."

_Makoto can't help but curse his carelessness. They were leaving to Tokyo in a week. He'd completely forgotten what he was helping Haru pack for. Tokyo._

_"I do," Makoto says carefully, trying not to sound obvious, "But I have a feeling I'll still see them quite a bit when we go to university."_

_They were moving into their own flats, only a block away from each other, so their routine wouldn't be changed too much._

_"Oh," Haru says shortly, causing Makoto to look at him, "Sorry for asking then."_

_"No need to be sorry, Haru-chan, you were just curious."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"...Do you? Like anyone," Makoto tries to shift conversation from himself, blushing. "I mean, there's got to be one- one person you like from all these years we've gone to Iwatobi."_

_Haru stays silent._

_Makoto blushes furiously, wondering if he'd upset his friend. "S-sorry."_

That was a week ago. They were at an end of the year bash of sorts at Nagisa's house, and somehow alcohol got into the mix. Everyone was drunk, and even Makoto had a drink or two; which was a bit of a predicament, as he had a plane to catch in the morning.

"Makoto," Haru says, yelling over the crowd - how many people were even at this party anyways - to Makoto. "Let's go."

"Ok," Says Makoto, grateful to find a reason to leave. A headache was starting to form from the alcohol.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! There's something I need to show you!" Nagisa was pulling them both by their arms away from the door before they could make it half way. He pulls Makoto and Haru up the stairs to where Rei was waiting by a closet door.

"What is it you wanted to show us?" Makoto asks, rubbing his temple and trying not to ask Nagisa to not be so loud.

"What?"

"You wanted to show us something." Haru says, seeing Makoto not wanting to talk.

"Oh," Nagisa, who you could tell had had more than a few drinks, hiccups, giggling. "Yeah, hold on."

Nagisa opens the closet door and pushes them in. With Rei's help, the door is closed with both of them in the small room and locked from the outside.

"Nagisa! Rei! Let us out, this isn't funny!" Makoto tries to yell, but his voice is cut off by his sharp intakes of breath as he realizes he's locked in a closet. A dark closet, where spiders or murderers could be hiding in the shadows.

"I'm very sorry Makoto senpai, I know this isn't ideal, but we just wanted you two to have privacy before you are both busy with schoolwork in Tokyo that you won't get to see each other! We will let you out in the morning." Rei yells, and Nagisa's footsteps, alond with Rei's, fade away, leaving Haru and Makoto to themselves.

"'Give us privacy.' We're still going to see each other, I mean even if it's not every night, but we're still going to see each other." Makoto scoffs, breathing in deep breaths, but they don't seem to help because he's just getting dizzier and dizzier. "Right?"

"Of course." Haru replies quietly, barely heard over the loud music. Makoto slides down the wall and sits next to Haru. He was trying to calm down but nothing worked.

"Haru, I can't breathe," He tells his darker haired friend, and in an instant Haru's in front of him, their knees touching, and his breath cuts short again. "Haru?"

"You're having another anxiety attack, Mako, just try to distract yourself." Haru says, reaching for Makoto's hand and squeezing it.

"But-"

"It's easy, Makoto, just don't think. Pretend you're somewhere else," Haru says, "Just like last time."

They'd started a few weeks ago. Makoto was really starting to worry about his future and whether he'd made the right choice, and he'd complained one night as they were finishing up his own packing that he couldn't breathe well sometimes. Haru took him to the doctor the next day and they said he had anxiety. Makoto refused medicine to help it, and Haru was always the one to help by distracting him from his breathing.

"I can't-"

"Think about the people you love, Makoto, Ren and Ran, your mom and dad, think about how you're going to see them in the morning because that's Rei and Nagisa promised and they're going to keep that promise. You're ok,"

Makoto tries to think of the people he loves, slamming his eyes shut. His siblings, his parents and grandparents, his fish- and Haru.

He couldn't stop himself, Haru had always been his distraction from life, he thinks about him. About how he wanted to tell his dark-haired friend the feelings he'd been holding back for years and all of a sudden he's blurting it out and he can't stop.

"I'm sorry I'm saying this but it's the only thing that will distract me," Makoto says, and he puts his hands on Haru's shoulders. "Haruka Nanase, I'm in love with you and have been for a while now. When you asked me if I liked anyone, my thoughts instantly went to you, but I didn't say it because I was afraid. I'm still afraid now, but I'm trying to think about not being here and you're the only one who can make me think that and I'm so sorry I'm forcing this on you. I totally understand if you don't want to be near me ever ag-"

Makoto is cut off by Haru whispering, "Shut up and come here," over the noise before pulling Makoto in for a light kiss and suddenly he's lightheaded for a different reason and it felt so good he didn't want the kiss to end. They had to breathe, though, and Makoto's still hadn't quite evened out and so they pull apart, Haru smiling lightly at Makoto and Makoto blushes.

"I'll take that as you like me too?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah," Haru says, "For a while. When you asked me if I liked anyone, you came to mind as well. But I didn't want to say that, in case you didn't feel the same, so I just stayed silent. I should've said it then."

"I should have too," Makoto says, and in that moment, he forgets he's in a closet and instead he's on cloud nine, and Haru was there with him. Haru opens his arms, and Mako climbs in, cringing at his killer headache.

"Remind me to never drink again." He chuckles, and Haru kisses his head.

"Will do."

_"Nagisa, we are not leaving them in there! This is not what you said they were in there for, and it is far from beautiful! I'm letting them out!" _Rei's voice, muffled by the door, calls and Makoto and Haru look at each other, knowing they should get away from each other, but too tired to actually do so. The closet door opens and Rei is silhouetted against the hall light, speaking to them. "Makoto senpai, Haruka senpai, I'm so sorry, it seems Nagisa has tricked me. It appears that you weren't locked in here so you could be by yourselves for the night, but he's locked you in here to have intercourse. I've come to let you out, and apologize in advance."

"It's ok," Haru says. Only then does Rei notice the two's position.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-" Rei stutters, tripping over his words, "I'll leave you two be, though- though intercourse in a closet is rather cliché, I'd say-"

"Rei, we're not having sex in the closet, don't you dare close it again," Makoto says, half aslesp, from Haru's lap. "We're going home now."

"O-oh. Ok, sorry Makoto senpai." The door is flung open again and Haru is helping Makoto up, and half-carrying Makoto home.

"Stay at my house tonight?" He asks Makoto. Makoto nods, sleepy, and Haru smiles, kissing his head as he continues to his house instead. "Alright."


End file.
